Tarsah Si Pangeran
by Indee13
Summary: Setiap kali ia memandang pantulan bayangan pada cermin itu, apa yang dia lihat selalu berbeda. Apa yang kau lihat di dalam cermin. Apa yang Si Pangeran lihat di dalam cermin.


**TARSAH SI PANGERAN**

-apa yang kau lihat dalam cermin-

Casts : Severus S. | Albus D. | Harry P.

Genre : Angst

Rate : K

Word count : 1k+

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dan plot asli milik J. K. Rowling. _What a fanfict author could do_?

.

Setiap kali ia memandang pantulan bayangan pada cermin itu, apa yang dia lihat selalu berbeda.

Seperti kali ini, dia melihat dirinya, beberapa tahun lebih muda, mengenakan jubah seragam sekolahnya dengan Tobias Snape dan Eileen Prince berdiri di sisi kiri kanannya, tersenyum bangga. Dia pun, di dalam cermin, tidak bisa menahan senyum sumringah dan menyembunyikan gurat bahagia. Dia di dalam cermin seolah berkata; _sempurna. Ini sempurna_.

Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang berada di hadapan cermin; lebih tinggi beberapa inci, jubah hitam panjang menyentuh lantai, wajah minim ekspresi, bibir tipis membentuk garis lurus, dan mata yang menatap datar. Perbedaan dari dua sisi yang begitu signifikan.

Severus Snape, tanpa membuang satu sekon lebih lama, berbalik pergi. Jubah gelapnya berkibar di tiap langkah menuju pintu. Severus Snape (berpura) mengacuhkan bayang hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari balik gelap. Mengawasi dengan tatapan sedih.

Untuk melindungi batu ajaib titipan sang sahabat, Dumbledore meminta setiap staf pengajar Hogwarts untuk berkontribusi dalam 'proyek' kecilnya; menciptakan penghalang magis sepanjang jalan menuju batu itu tersimpan. Dumbledore sendiri telah menyiapkan triknya. Pagi itu, sebuah cermin besar diantar ke Hogwarts.

"Hmm... bagus..." gumam Dumbledore selagi meneliti setiap inci cermin yang nampak tua tersebut. Sementara Severus yang turut menemani di dalam ruangan tersebut lebih menumpahkan perhatiannya pada ukiran di sekeliling bingkai; _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Benda apa ini, Dumbledore?" akhirnya Severus tidak mampu menekan keingintahuannya lagi dan bertanya.

"Ini, Severus..." Dumbledore menjentikkan tongkatnya dan ukiran di bingkai cermin menyusun ulang; _I show not your face but your hearts desire_. "...adalah cermin Tarsah. Namun perlu sedikit tambahan trik sihir sebelum ia siap digunakan sebagai tameng terakhir."

Penasaran—meskipun tidak ditampakkan oleh wajah pucatnya, Severus melangkah mendekat sehingga di berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Severus... takjub—namun dia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik sekali. Apa yang dia lihat di cermin sama sekali bukan seperti apa yang ia duga.

Severus melihat dirinya dalam wujud anak-anak, tersenyum jenaka sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju sepasang lengan yang telah siap menyambutnya. Lengan seorang lelaki dengan seorang wanita di sisinya; Tobias Snape dan Eileen Prince, tersenyum. Bocah yang merupakan dirinya versi anak-anak nampak sangat bahagia. Tertawa riang ketika si lelaki mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi di udara.

"Dumbledore," panggil Severus. Seketika itu dia sadar akan napas yang tak sengaja dia tahan. "Apa yang kau lihat di dalam cermin sekarang?"

Dumbledore melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab ringan, "Aku melihat diriku membuka kado natal. Isinya selimut wol." Dia menghela napas. "Musim dingin semakin berat untukku namun orang-orang bersikukuh menambahkan koleksi di rak bukuku."

Severus tidak sempat bertanya apakah si Kepala Sekolah berkata yang sesungguhnya atau tidak karena Dumbledore telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Tidak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya; tidak _mengakui_ —apa yang mendorongnya, Severus selalu menemukan dirinya di ruangan yang sama hampir setiap malam. Ini kali kelima dia berdiri di depan cermin. Biasanya dia hanya akan berdiri mematung menontoni refleksi yang disajikan si cermin selama beberapa menit sebelum melenggang pergi. Namun penampakan malam ini membuatnya tercekat dan nyaris terisak. Imagi yang dia rindukan terpampang jelas di cermin.

Lily Evans berdiri disana, hidup, tersenyum. Kulitnya yang putih merona sehat, rambutnya yang merah tergerai indah, dan matanya yang hijau cemerlang bersinar cerdik. Persis seperti Lily Evans yang dia kenal. Persis seperti Lily Evans sebelum… sebelum…

"Lily?" bisik Severus. Tidak tersamar rasa kagum dan takjub dalam suaranya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terjulur, hendak menyentuh wajah itu sekalipun dia tahu yang akan dia rasa hanyalah dingin dan licinnya permukaan cermin. Tapi, oh, betapa dia ingin menyentuhnya.

"Cukup, Severus."

Severus nyaris berjengit. Uluran tangannya berhenti untuk kemudian jatuh lunglai ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Dumbledore."

Untuk ukuran orang yang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu, Severus terbilang tenang. Menjadi mata-mata dan memainkan peran sebagai orang yang dingin sangat membantu dalam memperkuat pertahanan emosinya. Severus menoleh ketika sosok jangkung berjenggot panjang itu melangkah mendekat, mengungkap diri dari persembunyian.

"Kurasa sudah cukup kau bermain dengan cermin itu, Severus," Dumbledore berkata pelan, berusaha menatap Severus tepat di mata namunsi guru Ramuan sama sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Sudah terlalu sering aku melihatmu disini, melakukan hal yang sama, mengharapkan yang sudah tiada." Suara Dumbledore terdengar sedih dan Severus tidak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dumbledore!" Severus menggeram. Dia benci Dumbledore mengasihaninya. Dia benci Dumbledore berkata benar. Tatapannya terpancang lagi pada cermin. Seketika hatinya mengkerut.

"Anakku," Dumbledore mencoba lagi, membujuk. "Cermin ini tidak memberikan kebaikan apapun pada siapapun. Cermin ini hanya menambah hasrat, memperlebar pundi nafsu manusia yang tidak pernah terpuaskan. Sejak awal, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bahagia di dunia ini."

Severus sedikit terperanjat. Tidak ia duga kata-kata seperti itu akan diucapkan oleh seorang Albus Dumbledore, orang yang dia kenal memiliki rasa optimis yang tinggi, yang selalu percaya diri atas segala hal.

Dumbledore hanya memberinya senyum singkat dan berkata, "Sebelum kita berdua bertambah gila, Severus, ayo tinggalkan ruangan ini."

.

Severus biasanya mendengarkan Dumbledore dan tidak kembali ke ruangan dimana cermin itu berada. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia bahkan sebisa mungkin menghindari koridor dimana ruangan itu berada.

Namun kemudian, malam itu, setelah mencoba membantu mencari murid bandel yang berkeliaran tengah malam di Seksi Terlarang perpustakaan—menurut pengaduan Filch—Severus tanpa sadar berbelok ke koridor yang coba ia hindari. Sedikit merutuk ketika pintu yang begitu familiar terpampang di depannya, bagai mengejek tekad Severus untuk menjauh. Ketika tangannya memutar gerendel pintu dan mengayunnya membuka, Severus seolah berserah pada nasib dengan melangkah masuk. Tampaknya dia memang telah candu akan mimpi-mimpi masa lalu. Menyedihkan ssekali.

"Mom?"

Suara yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Dia tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain di dalam. Ruangan ini seharusnya tersembunyi. Siapa pula yang kemari selarut ini? Ke bagian kastil terpencil seperti ini?

Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah Potter. Anak ingusan itu mewarisi sifat jelek ayahnya dengan sangat baik sekali; suka melanggar aturan.

Severus baru akan memanggil, menegur—atau menakuti dalam artian lain—ketika Harry berbisik lagi, nyaris takjub.

"Dad?"

Dan Severus sadar akan apa yang tengah dilakukan bocah itu. Dia sedang melihat bayangan ayah dan ibunya dalam cermin Tarsah, cermin yang kali tengah menunjukkan pada Harry Potter hasratnya yang terdalam; ayah dan ibunya berdiri di sisinya.

Mendadak Severus tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang paling menyedihkan dan yang paling patut dikasihani; Harry Potter, atau Severus Snape?

.

Bersamaan dengan rutinitas baru Harry Potter mengunjungi cermin Tarsah pada malam hari, Severus turut hadir di ruangan setiap malam. Namun yang dia lakukan bukanlah menatap refleksi cermin seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, malah, dia hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengawasi wajah takjub bocah berkaca mata yang tercampur antara bahagia dan duka tersebut. Dia tidak pernah ketahuan. Ada banyak mantra persembunyian untuk mengecoh bocah kelas satu.

Yang tidak dia mengerti adalah, motivasinya kembali ke ruangan ini. Bukan untuk cermin Tarsah. Bukan. Hasrat itu telah luruh seketika melihat seorang bocah menerawangi hasratnya melalui cermin, terbuai dengan mimpi masa lalu yang takkan menjadi nyata. Persis seperti dirinya. Dia, Severus Snape, datang untuk bercermin.

"Wah… kembali lagi, Harry?" *

Bahkan Severus ikut terlonjak. Albus Dumbledore duduk di salah satu meja yang berserakan di seberang ruangan. Kenapa Severus tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Saya… saya tidak melihat Anda, Sir," Harry tergagap.

Dumbledore menawarkan senyum menenangkan. "Aneh, bagaimana 'tidak kelihatan' membuatmu rabun."

"Jadi," Dumbledore melanjutkan. Dia turun dari meja untuk melangkah mendekati Harry yang duduk di lantai. Di sela interval itu, Severus bersumpah Dumbledore mengerling ke arahnya yang telah memanterai diri dengan Mantra Bunglon. "Kau, seperti beratus-ratus orang lainnya sebelum kau, telah menemukan kesenangan yang bisa didapat dari cermin Tarsah."

"Saya tidak tahu namanya begitu, Sir," jawab Harry takut-takut. Dumbledore telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kurasa sekarang kau sudah menyadari apa yang dilakukan cermin itu?"

"Cermin itu… cermin itu memperlihatkan keluarga saya…"

"Dan memperlihatkan kepada Ron dirinya sebagai Ketua Murid," sambung Dumbledore kalem.

"Bagaimana anda tahu…?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan jubbah agar bisa tidak kelihatan," kata Dumbledore lembut. Severus mengutuk dalam hati. _Itu berarti dia juga tahu aku disini, lagi_.

Severus hanya diam mendengarkan di sudut ruangan. Dia mendengarkan bagaimana Dumbledore secara hati-hati menjelaskan apa itu cermin Tarsah dan apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak heran Dumbledore menjadi 'guru besar', _caranya menjelaskan baik sekali_ , batin Severus.

"Bagaimanapun juga." Severus tersentak dari lamunannya berkat Dumbledore yang tiba-tiba meninggikan nada bicaranya. Si Kepala Sekolah melakukannya untuk menarik atensi muridnya yang lain yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Severus tahu.

"Cermin ini tidak memberi kita baik pengetahuan maupun kebenaran. Banyak orang yang sudah tersia-sia di depan cermin ini, terpesona oleh apa yang mereka lihat, atau menjadi gila karenanya, karena tidak tahu apakah yang diperlihatkan cermin itu riil atau bahkan mungkin."

Pernyataan itu memukul Severus, telak. Dia membeku. Ya. Tidak mungkin Tobias Snape memperlakukannya dengan baik, dengan penuh kasih saying sebagaimana seorang ayah _seharusnya_ terhadap anaknya. Tidak mungkin Eileen akan rukun dengan suaminya. Mereka toh sudah mati.

"Besok, cermin itu akan dipindahkan ke tempat baru, Harry. Dan aku memintamu untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. _Jika_ suatu kali nanti kau kebetulan melihatnya lagi, kau sudah siap."

Tidak hanya Harry yang terkejut, tapi Severus juga. Dia tidak diberi tahu bahwa penyelesaian itu akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Sesaat Severus dapat merasakan Dumbledore mengerling ke arahnya sekali lagi. Dia, lagi-lagi, tahu bahwa ucapan yang berikutnya juga ditujukan untuknya.

"Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan impian berlama-lama sampai lupa hidup, ingat itu."

Ya. Memang ditujukan untuknya.

.

Ketika Harry telah meninggalkan ruangan dan Mantra Bunglon Severus memudar, barulah Dumbledore berbalik menghadap pria itu sepenuhnya. Tidak perlu lagi bicara, tidak perlu kata-kata. Mereka tahu. Semua telah tersampaikan dan terserap dengan baik.

Tersenyum hangat, Dumbledore berkata, "Ayo Severus, kita selesaikan perlindungannya."

.

.

Tarsah Si Pangeran

-end-

.

*) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (pg. 265-268)

Halo...

Setelah membaca Deathly Hollow, _I cannot stop admiring Sev's personality,_ tentu saja kagum pada penulisnya yang bisa menciptakan karakter semacam itu; karakter yang bisa membuat pembaca mengubah pendapat mereka akannya 180 derajat.

Terima kasih udah mau baca. Review? *smile*


End file.
